No te Puedo Olvidar
by Isabel Uchiha
Summary: Este pequeño three-shot que se me ocurrió con la canción algo triste al principio, luego ya más romántico. Espero que les gusté.
1. Chapter 1

**No te puedo olvidar**

Entro junto con sus amigas a un bar, aunque llevara mala cara intentó pasársela bien. No podía creer que le hubieran convencido de salir. Vio como Sakura, Ino, Tenten y Matsuri pedían una mesa que les dejará ver todo el local a sus anchas, según ellas sería noche de chicas; conociéndolas era más que nada el encontrarle nuevo novio. Suspiro por octava vez en la noche, estaba harta de que le intentarán hacer citas a ciegas, estaba harta de ello, que era lo que sus amigas no entendían de que quería estar sola con su depresión. Seguía extrañado a aquel peli negro con el que había tenido una relación de cinco años. Todavía no entendía porque habían terminado, sólo estaba consiente de que ya no existía nada entre ellos. Seguía dándole la vuelta al asunto; estaba consciente de que ambos eran bastante celosos con el otro, y no era para más. Él era uno de los jóvenes más atractivos de último semestre de la universidad, alto, atlético, con una cabellera negra alborotada y unos ojos tan negros que parecían que podían leerte el alma, al mismo tiempo en el que te podías ahogar en ellos. Ella igualmente, era alta, con un cuerpo de infarto que había hecho a varios del campus tener una hemorragia nasal severa, su cabello largo que parecía ser azul y unos ojos de un exótico color entre gris y blanco.

Ninguno pasaba desapercibido entre su sexo opuesto, cosa que de vez en cuando los molestaba, no podían estar dos minutos tranquilos sin que alguien les coqueteara aún teniéndose uno a lado del otro. Sabía que había sido la última escena de celos que le había hecho lo que terminarán. El encontrar a una de sus compañeras de facultad restregándosele a su novio como si fuera una lombriz pudo más que ella. Lo había dejado pasar hasta que ambos se reunieron en el departamento, ahí dejo que todo saliera de control, se insultaron demasiado lastimándose sin pensarlo. Ella había optado por irse, sabía que necesitaba estar alejada de él por un tiempo y sus amigas la ayudarían a no quebrarse en la decisión. Y ya teniendo tres meses sin haberlo visto era el colmo que ya le quisieran buscar un nuevo prospecto.

-Hinata.-Sakura le sacudió el hombro.-¿Que te parece ese rubio que no deja de voltearte a ver desde que llegamos?-

La nombrada volteo a ver en dirección a la que su amiga veía. Lo examino con cuidado, no estaba nada mal, además tenía unos ojos azules muy llamativos, pero estaba harta de la situación, no quería salir por el momento con nadie, quería estar sola y poder pensar aunque fuera un momento.

-No.-dijo secamente.

-Vamos Hina. Haz rechazado a todo hombre que te voltea a ver o se te acerca.-

-Por el simple hecho de que no quiero salir con nadie. Que todas ustedes tengan a su novio no significa que quiero uno ahora. No en este momento.-dijo sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que no dejaría salir.-Yo…-se mordió el labio.-yo sigo queriendo a Sasuke.-

-Hinata. Sabemos que no ha pasado mucho desde eso.-Ino le tomo la mano.-Es sólo por el hecho de que ya no queremos verte así, queremos que sonrías por lo menos una vez en estos días.-

-Yo…-no sabía que decir.

-No tienes una idea de las ganas que me da de irlo a golpear, no soporto verte tan mal.-

-No lo hagas.-la volteo a ver con reproche.-Creo…sería mejor que los dos arreglemos esto…algún día.-

-¿Hasta cuándo Hinata?-le reprocho Tenten.-No pueden verse sin que ambos tomen caminos diferentes o desvíen la mirada. Uno de los dos debe de intentarlo.-

-Algún día lo haremos. Sólo dejen que las cosas fluyan y dejen de buscarme compañía. No la necesito.- dijo tomando su bebida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Me deje caer en el sofá, no podía creer que llevamos casi cuatro meses distanciados. No estaba molesto, enojado menos, simplemente mi orgullo no me dejaba ir a hablarle aunque había tenido más de una oportunidad para hacerlo. Agradecía ser callado y poder disfrazar mis emociones con la seriedad que me caracterizaba. Ese cascarón que me protegía me ayudaba de sobremanera, estaba completamente desecho. No podía pasearme por el departamento sin recordarla, el lugar tenía impregnado ese aroma que le caracterizaba, ese aroma a flores, a jazmín en general. Me constaba trabajo dormir teniendo esa fragancia en las almohadas, soñaba con ella todas las veces que lograba dormirme, ver aquella sonrisa, sentir la calidez de sus dedos, manos, brazos; hall suavidad de aquellos labios a los que me había vuelto tan adicto.

La veía con sus amigas por el campus, veía como todos la volteaban a ver de forma lujuriosa, como la devoraban con los ojos al verla pasar. Me mordía la lengua para no irles a partir la cara por verla de esa manera, no necesitaba más problemas con ella. La veía pasar a mi lado ignorándole por completo dejándome apreciar un ligero sonrojo que siempre la había caracterizado; aquello me desarmaba, tenía ganas de mandar todo al carajo, abrazarla por la cintura y hacerle ver a todos que era solamente mía, llevármela y volverla a reclamar como mía en todo sentido. Apretaba los puños para no actuar impulsivamente. Seguía por mi camino, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no la hubiera visto.

-Sasuke.-escuche a lo lejos.

Bien, no necesitaba más molestias. Voltee a ver a Neji, que casualmente era novio de una de las amigas de Hinata. Espere a que llegara, una de las desventajas de ser compañeros, más que nada mejores amigos.

-¿Qué ocurre Neji?-dije siguiendo con mi camino.

-¿Cómo sigues?-

-Peor que ayer, mejor que mañana.-suspire.

-¿No puedes dejar tu orgullo atrás? Si los dos están mal, ¿porqué no mejor hablan y aclaran todo?-

-Por que no puedo hacer eso. ¿Qué le digo? Además, nos tratamos muy mal.-

-Sasuke.-me vio con reproche.-Simplemente piénsalo, no pierdas a alguien que amas por ese tipo de cosas.-

-…-era en lo único que había pensado todo ese tiempo.

-Recuerda que iremos al bar con Gaara, Sai y Lee.-dijo intentando cambiar en tema.

-Si seguro. Nos vemos al rato.-me despedí de él, quería estar sólo.

Llegue al departamento y volví a desparramare en el sillón. Todo seguía intacto justo como cuando ella se fue. No tenía idea de cuanto la extrañaba y cuanto me hacia falta. El lugar se veía realmente lúgubre, parecía que viva en penumbras aunque sabía que era producto de mi imaginación. Tome la fotografía que estaba en la mesa de la sala, en ella estábamos los dos abrazados sonriendo alegremente. Sonreí con nostalgia, tenía que hacer algo para volverla a tener a mi lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Seis meses, seis meses fueron más de los que podía soportar; tenía que tenerla a mi lado. La extrañaba demasiado, cada vez sentía más la necesidad de ir a buscarla. Los muchachos estaban ayudándome, intentando convencer a las mujeres para que se unieran a nosotros, había sido realmente complicado, pero afortunadamente las habían convencido. Teníamos un plan, algo loco y algo que no me hubiera atrevido hacer sin que antes haberme dado cuenta cuanto la amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado.

Suspire algo cansado, esto me estaba costando más de lo pensaba. Aunque estaba totalmente seguro de que valía la pena, mi linda Hinata valía aquel esfuerzo y mucho más. Cada uno tenía parte en este acto, ya que si lo hubiera hecho sólo nunca lo hubiera terminado, tome las lleves del departamento, faltaba poco para saber si funcionaría, esperaba que ella siguiera queriéndome como antes. O intentar recuperarla en el intento.

**Hinata prov's**

-¡Que no! No quiero ir a un canta bar esta noche.- me cubrí la cabeza con las sábanas.-Vayan ustedes si quieren pero sin mi.-

-Vamos Hinata, prometemos no buscarte pareja ni nada por el estilo.-Sakura intentaba quitarme las sábanas.-Será divertido, hace tiempo que no te diviertes.-

-No quiero, vayan ustedes.-

-¿Quieres vivírtela encerrada en este departamento?-Tenten se sentó a mi lado.-Hinata, por favor, no te digo que no te duela todavía lo de Sasuke, pero por favor, no has sonreído ni una vez desde aquel día. Queremos que te diversas, por lo menos animarte un poco.-

Sabía que tenían razón, llevaban todo ese tiempo deprimida, lo extrañaba demasiado. Y hubiera dado todo por poder hablarle y disculparme, pero moría de miedo que no le tomará importancia, que me hiciera a un lado y siguiera con su camino. Me seguí haciendo un ovillo en mi lugar; no quería salir de la habitación y no me harían cambiar de opinión.

-Por favor. Por nosotras. Solamente el día de hoy.-Matsuri me abrazo.-Prometemos que sólo será una salida de amigas. Debes distraerte un poco y dejar de pensar un momento en él, te hará mucho bien.-

-Voy.-dije rendida.-Sólo si me prometen que me dejaran tranquila si esto no me ayuda.-

-Lo prometemos.-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.-Perfecto, vamos a arreglarte, hay que darle un poco de vida a tu rostro.-

Parecía una muñeca a tamaño natural. Dejaba de me vistieran, maquillarán y peinarán sin rechistar. Aunque no quisiera Sasuke seguía en mis pensamientos, era en lo único que llegaba a pensar en todo el día, me movía como un fantasma entre toda la multitud que estaba a mi alrededor. Había perdido algo de peso, mis ojeras estaban muy marcadas y estaba más pálida de lo normal, aunque no me importara por el momento. Cuando terminaron de arreglarme me colocaron frente al espejo, se los agradecí de todo corazón, me veía mucho mejor de lo que en realidad estaba, me podía ver más viva.

-Estas preciosa Hinata. Pues vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde.-Ino estaba realmente muy emocionada.

Salimos del departamento, y podía sentir como se me había pegado un poco de su ánimo; ellas tenían toda la razón, no podía seguir en ese estado, debía de salir un poco más. Era la única cosa que me tenía que preocupar de verdad. Lo demás solamente sería pura cosa mía, Sasuke no tendría por que estar gobernando mi mundo de esta manera, aunque no quisiera, debía seguir adelante con o sin él. Intente sonreír cosa que no me salió realmente, sino que fue una mueca. Tomamos el taxi y nos dispusimos a entrar.

Llegamos al bar cuando apenas estaban empezando a llegar toda la gente, como siempre escogieron una de las mesas que dejaban una buena vista hacia el escenario. Pedimos algunos tragos mientras cada una escogía una canción para ir apartando su lugar antes de que llegara más gente y se hiciera imposible la idea de cantar. Las veía realmente divirtiéndose e intentaba de todas las formas posibles entrar en ambiente. Pero sinceramente se me hacia algo complicado, había logrado ver a varias parejas muy felices por lo que me daba algo de melancolía. No se cuanto tiempo había pasado hasta que pude oír como anunciaban a la siguiente persona que subiría al escenario. No oí exactamente quien era, pero logre oír que era dedicado a la persona que amaba. Me encogí al tener la vaga idea de desear que él estuviera conmigo. La melodía comenzó haciendo que siguiera distraída jugando con mi vaso.

**Si pudiera hallar una manera de llegar a tu corazón  
Si pudieras ver como muero por tener  
Un poco de tu amor**

Quede helada al escuchar aquella voz que sabía que conocía a la perfección. Me enderece para ver si no había sido cosa de mi imaginación ya que no confiaba en ella para nada. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al saber que no había sido aquello, estaba viendo a Sasuke frente al micrófono teniendo a los demás muchachos acompañándolo con instrumentos. Se veía sumamente guapo con aquellos vaqueros y aquella camisa con los primeros tres botones abiertos, algo que no paso desadvertido por cualquiera mujer. Me sonroje como siempre que me ocurría cuando lo volteaba a ver, a pesar de todos estos años parecía ser como si nunca me había acostumbrado a ello.

**Cada segundo se vuelve una vida  
Perdida en medio de la soledad  
No te puedo olvidar  
Es que no hay nadie más  
Que en un beso me deje la luna y el mar**

Escuchaba como cantaba aquello mientras sentía como de nuevo mi corazón volvía a latir rápidamente. Lleve mis manos a el para intentar tranquilizarlo. No creí que Sasuke fuera capaz de ello, ser romántico no era su fuerte y lo sabía de antemano, era más bien algo frío y calculador aunque era muy cariñoso sólo con algunas personas. Pude apreciar un pequeño sonrojó lleno de vergüenza de su parte, algo que era nuevo para mi. Voltee a ver a mis amigas que sonreían complacidas, ellas sabían de esto, no tenían una idea de cuanto les agradecía el haberme convencido. Me enfoque solamente en Sasuke que no me quitaba la mirada de encima mientras seguía con ello.

-Sasuke.-susurre mientras algunas lágrimas se acoplaban en mis ojos.

**He venido a pedirte que vuelvas conmigo  
Que me des otra oportunidad  
No te puedo olvidar  
Es que ya no podré  
Escapar de tus labios que tanto extrañe**

Estaba en un sueño, eso era lo que creía que era ese momento. Sentía mis mejillas arder de nerviosismo. Sentía varias miradas en mi; a causa de seguir aquella oscura mirada que no dejaba de mirarme. Pude ver como plasmaba una sonrisa en su rostro mientras seguía cantando, él sabía perfectamente que estábamos haciendo contacto visual blanco y negro se estaban debatiendo en una contienda que teníamos en claro que intentaban descifrar lo que queríamos transmitir. Lo vi sonreír de manera torcida, algo que solamente yo a sabía que lograba hacer a la perfección, una pequeña mueca que era totalmente invisible a cualquiera que no lo conociera tan bien como todos nosotros. Sabía que aunque estaba más que nada avergonzado dejando aquel orgullo que tanto lo caracterizaba estaba dando todo de sí por esto.

**He venido a decirte  
Que te necesito  
Y es que hoy  
Ya no te puedo olvidar**

Me quitaba las lágrimas que empezaron a escaparse de mis ojos, el escuchar la letra, palabra por palabra, letra por letra hacia que estas escaparán sin ton ni son. No es que fuera tan sentimental, era bastante seca a comparación de muchas. Pero, el verlo ahí, parado, cantándome esa canción de aquella manera me lo decía absolutamente todo; me había extrañado de la misma manera que yo a él, o por lo menos sabía que no era la única que se había arrepentido de habernos separado. Podía ver como algunas mujeres del lugar se fijaban más en el que en cualquier otra cosa, pero al saber que estaba cantando sólo por mi hizo que me sintiera la mujer más afortunada del mundo. No podía sentir, oír ni mirar nada que no fuera aquel peli negro que desde hace años me robaba el sueño. Sonreía cada vez más, mientras seguía apenada y trataba de esconder mi mirada para sólo voltearlo a ver a él. No quería que nadie nos reventara la burbuja en la que nos habíamos sumergido.

**No te puedo olvidar  
Es que ya no podré  
Escapar de tus labios que tanto extraños  
He venido a decirte  
Que te necesito  
Y es que hoy  
Ya no te puedo olvidar**

Quede estupefacta. Seguía sin poder creer que él fuera capaz de hacer eso. Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo nuevamente mientras lo veía bajar del escenario mientras todos guardaban silencio. Me mordí el labio levemente mientras me quedaba como una estúpida viendo como se acercaba cada vez más a mi. Torpemente me puse de pie, no valía la pena el que me quedara sentada ya que eso me impediría hacer lo que planeaba. Llego a mi lado y no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo, sentí como sus manos me tomaban la cara cubriendo totalmente la mejillas mientras poco a poco me la alzaba para que lo volteara a ver.

-Hina.-dijo sonriéndome.

-Sasuke.-lo imite.-Gracias, fue algo muy lindo.-

-Hinata. Quisiera que volvamos a estar juntos, fui un completo idiota por no haberte ido a buscar antes.-me estremecía por las suaves caricias que me daba en las mejillas.-No se sí algo cambio, y si fue así quisiera que me dieras una nueva oportunidad de conquistarte.-

-Sasuke.-me morí inconscientemente el labio.-Nunca podría querer a alguien de la forma en la que yo te amo.-

Me sonrió de manera torcida, la única forma en la que él podía hacerlo antes de intentar besarme, deje de morderme el labio para que siguiera con aquella acción que tanto había anhelado. A pesar de varios aplausos y chiflidos los dos estábamos en nuestra burbuja, intentando reponer el tiempo que habíamos perdido. Nos separamos al cabo de un par de minutos, si el aire no fuera vital para la vida hubiera sido mucho mejor. Sentí como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, me cohibí, por lo que intente ocultar mi rostro en su pecho. Me rodeo por la cintura mientras me pedía salir del lugar, sin rechistar asentí tomando el pequeño bolso que había llevado y nos separamos un poco para empezar a caminar, no sin antes agradecerles a todos por ello. Nuestros amigos nos sonrieron mientras nos pedían no volverá cometer la misma estupidez.

Llegamos a un pequeño parque, nunca había entrado en él pero siempre me había dado curiosidad. Sentía la mano de Sasuke entrelazada con la mía. Después de tanto tiempo no podía creer lo mucho que extrañaba su contacto. Se detuvo de repente jalándome para quedar más cerca suyo y volvió a unir nuestros labios, ahora en un beso bastante demandante; le seguí el ritmo algo torpe, me sucedía cuando me tomaba por sorpresa. Enrolle mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sentía como mi espalda chocaba con un árbol. Reí nerviosa dejándome llevar por él.

-No quiero volver a perderte.-me dijo al oído.-Quiero tenerte siempre a mi lado, pase lo que pase.-

-No me perdiste, nunca lo harás. Yo sólo te amo a ti.-

-Hinata, cásate conmigo.-me volteo a ver a los ojos.-Quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, formar una familia juntos. Quiero poder vivir y morir a tu lado.-

-Sasuke.-mi sonrojó aumentó considerablemente.

-No tiene que ser en un futuro cercano. Esperare todo el tiempo que quieras. Quiero que sepas que esto es enserio y no pienso dar vuelta atrás. ¿Qué dices? Aceptas a este hombre orgulloso, que te ama como nadie lo ha hecho.-

-Puede que seas demasiado orgulloso. Pero se exactamente lo que quiero.-me acerque a su odio.-Quiero exactamente lo mismo que tu, quiero tener una familia y envejecer a lado tuyo. Claro que me casare contigo cuando tu quieras.-

-Te amo Hinata.-

-Te amo Sasuke.-

Volvimos a besarnos sabiendo que pronto empezaríamos a escribir un nuevo capítulo de nuestra vida, uno de muchos que los dos tendríamos juntos. A lado de la persona que amábamos a pesar de todo.


End file.
